fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
A Visit To Another Time
A Visit To Another Time 'is the eighth episode of the first season of ''Fated and is written by TotallyWitchy. Summary 'A TRIP THEY WON'T FORGET ''-- When a witch appears from Salem begging for help, the Power of Three must go back in time to protect history. But mayhem ensues when they find themselves hiding from Witch Hunters and a very dangerous demon. The Charmed Ones must return to their own time before they are trapped in the 12th Century for all time. Meanwhile, Wyatt unearths the truth about Hope, and Melinda discovers who the traitor is and takes justice into her own hands. Transcript A Visit To Another Time/Transcript Pictures Promotional 1x08_woman.jpg wyatt 1x08.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell 1x08_Hope.jpg|Hope Kermen Screencaps 1x08_Melinda.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Parker 1x08.jpg|Parker Halliwell 1x08_Chris.jpg|Chris Halliwell Prue 1x08.jpg|Prue Halliwell 1x08 Hope2.jpg|Hope Kermen Leah 1x08(1).jpg|Leah Adams 1x08_Hope.jpg|Hope listening to Wyatt Darla1.jpg|Darla speaking to the Charmed Ones Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Special Guest Cast * Janet Montgomery as Darla Adaams/Luesent * Jason Momoa as Alexander * Maia Mitchell as Leah Adams Uncredited * Unknown Actor as Demon #1 * Unknown Actor as Demon #2 * Unknown Actor as Man #1 * Unknown Actors as Witch Hunters Notes and Trivia * This is the second time travel episode of Fated. * Coop and Junior are not appearing. * Sierra, Kyle, and Laurel will return. * Melinda will get a new power. * The New Power of Three will be officially stated and constituted. Magical Notes Beings * Witches; Beings who practice magic * Witch Hunters; People (normally men) ''who hunt and kill witches - first appearance of Powers and Abilities * [[Molecular Combustion|'Molecular Combustion']]':' Melinda * [[Beaming|'Beaming']]':' Prue, Parker, Paris * [[Dream Precognition|'Dream Precognition']]':' Paris (unseen) * 'Time Travel:' Luesent * 'Orbing:' Paige, Melinda, Chris * 'Remote Beaming:' Prue * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']]':' Prue, Luesent * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]':' Prue, The Charmed Ones, Luesent * [[Glamouring|'Glamouring']]':' Luesent * [[Flaming|'Flaming']]':' Luesent * [[Death Sensing|'Death Sensing']]':' Hope * '''Power Repression:' Luesent * [[Molecular Immobilization|'Molecular Immobilization']]:' Parker ''(failed) * [[Energy Balls|'''Energy Balls]]:' Demon #2. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]:' Melinda, Prue * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis]]:' Unknown, Darla * 'Temporary Telepathy: Charmed Ones (via spell) * [[Fireballs|'Fireballs']]:' Alexander, Leah * [[Blinking|'Blinking]]:' Alexander * [[Advanced Combat|'Advanced Combat]]:' Melinda * [[Power Stripping|'Power Taking]]:' Luesent ''(via Athame) * [[Power Granting|'''Power Granting]]:' Luesent ''(via Athame) Potions * Vanquishing Potion: Unused, Broken * Debinding Potion: Spells and Rituals * Dominus Trinus * To Go Back in Time: * Returning Bound Powers Spell: Cast by Luesent on Kathrine to unbind her powers and return them to her. Artifacts * Magical Creatures Encyclopedia: A book written by Gideon about Magical Community and the species. * Mrs. Kermen's Journal: The Kermen Journal is a journal that was owned by Annabella Kermen, Hope's biological mother. Annabella wrote things down her life as they happened, however, the journal ended abruptly after she gave up her daughter. The journal has passed through a lot of hands but is currently owned by Hope Kermen. Locations * Salem: The Power of Three travel back in time to Salem. Quotes TBA Music * Various Instrumental Music * 'Just Like Fire' by Pink Other '''On The New Power of Three: * "The new Power of Three was reconstituted in this episode, and with it, I feel like a lot of questions were answered surrounding them. Where/who is the Power of Three? When will we see them? Al those and more were answered. As far as looking to the future, this Power of Three is a bit different than the Original Power of Three because of there Cupid side. As for what that means going forward, well, you'll just have to wait and see!" What's Next For Luesent: * "Luesent is my favorite villian of this season because she is so much fun to write. You never know what she's going to do next. Glamouring herelf and tricking the Charmed Ones into coming with her to Salem is just barely scraping the surface of what she is capable of doing. There is a method to her madness and her cruelty, that I think people are really going to be surprised by. We'll find out what that is soon, and everything should start falling into place for fans when it comes to her and her plan this episode." Category:Fated Category:Episode Category:Season One Category:Episode Specials